ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinozaurs Season 2
''FANFICTION I CREATED '' After defeating the Dragozaurs , the Dino - Knights are in for another battle of their lives . A new race of Decepticons called the Dinotrons are out to destroy Earth for the power of the Ancients , which is a type of Energon , actually , and powers the Dinozaurs . A new race of Autobots called the Autosaurs are also here , to stop them and the Dinozurs and the Autosaurs must work together . The Dino knigts , this time are robotically enhanced and are not the original ones . Characters Dino Knights Principal Dino Knights The main Dino Knights reside in the Dinotarium. *'Dino Tyranno' (ダイノティラノ Daino Tirano?) :Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Kim Strauss (English) ::Dino Tyranno is the leader of the Dino Knights. He wields the Silver Sword. He has a rivalry with Gigano Dragon since prehistoric times. He was knocked into an erupting volcano by Dark Dragon, but becomes an Ultimate Dino Knight with Dino Ramph's energy boost revitalizes him and wields the Mega Blade Broad Sword, with which he uses the "Fire Flame Strike" attack. His dinosaur form is a Tyrannosaurus. *'Dino Brachio' (ダイノブラキオ Daino Burakio?) :Voiced by: Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Tom Wyner (English) ::Second-in-command, Dino Brachio serves as Tyranno's advisor and is the biggest, oldest and wisest of the Dino Knights. Brachio would prefer to settling the Dragozaur problem peacefully, but since the others do not listen, he is more than happy to deliver a taste of his Axe of Valor. His dinosaur form is a Brachiosaurus. *'Dino Tricera' (ダイノトリケラ Daino Torikera?) :Voiced by: Shō Hayami (Japanese), Joey Camen (English) ::Dino Tricera is another one of the Core Dino Knights. He wields the Tricera Spears of Jade. He was knocked into an erupting volcano by Dark Dragon, but becomes an Ultimate Dino Knight with Dino Ramph's energy boost revitalizes him and wields the Triple-Threat Halberd, with which he uses the "Lightning Bolt Strike" attack. Like Stego, his favorite pastime is fighting the Dragozaurs. His dinosaur form is a Triceratops. *'Dino Stego' (ダイノステゴ Daino Sutego?) :Voiced by: Hōchū Ōtsuka (Japanese), Peter Lurie (English) ::Dino Stego is the "tough guy" of the Core Dino Knights. Likes nothing better than fighting the Dragozaurs, he attacks with the Stego Skeletal Revolution where his chest rotates spinning any enemy around and around. His dinosaur form is a Stegosaurus. It was revealed that he had a girlfriend named "Daisy". *'Dino Sabre' (ダイノサーベル Daino Sāberu?) :Voiced by: Kenji Nojima (Japanese), Peter Lurie (English) ::Dino Sabre is one of a few members of the Dino Knights whose form isn't a dinosaur. He is one of the youngest of the Dino Knights and doesn't mind having fun with the Dragozaurs as well. He wields the Saber Wailing Whip. He doesn't have a dinosaur form because he's a Smilodon. *'Dino Ptera' (ダイノプテラ Daino Putera?) :Voiced by: Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese), Lenore Zann (English) ::One of a few female Dino Knights, Dino Ptera serves as aerial recon for the Dino Knights. She attacks with the Ptera Bristle Boomerang. Her pterosaur form is a Pteranodon. *'Dino Mammoth' (ダイノマンモス Daino Manmosu?) :Voiced by: Hiroomi Sugino (Japanese), Beau Billingslea (English) Cerazaur Brothers ::Very sane, competent member of the Dino Knights. Like Dino Sabre, Dino Mammoth doesn't have a dinosaur form, he's a Woolly Mammoth who wields the Mammoth Tusks of Vigour. Might not be the fastest of the Dino Knights, but he's a formidable adversary nonetheless. :: Cerazaur Brothers The Cerazaur Brothers are three Dino Knights that were found by Rick. By the command "Triblade fusion! Integrate!", they can combine to form Triblades (大剣者トリブレードス Daikensha Toriburēdos, Great Swordsman Triblades?) who wields the Triple Fossil Star Sword and is the largest of the Dino Knights. They are a parallel to The Three Musketeers, living by the code "all for one, and one for all." *'Dino Centro' (ダイノセントロス Daino Sentorosu?) :Voiced by: Kōsuke Toriumi (Japanese), Wally Wingert (English) ::Dino Centro is a Centrosaurus and wields the Fossil Sun Sword. He forms one of the arms of Dino Triblades. *'Dino Toro' (ダイノカスモス Daino Kasumosu, Dino Chasmos?) :Voiced by: Katsuya Shiga (Japanese), Tom Wyner (English) ::Dino Toro is a Torosaurus and wields the Fossil Moon Sword. He forms one of the arms of Dino Triblades. In the Japanese version, Dino Toro was a Chasmosaurus. *'Dino Styraco' (ダイノステラス Daino Suterasu?, Dino Styras) :Voiced by: Yasunori Matsumoto (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English) ::Dino Styraco is a Styracosaurus and Centro & Toro's older brother. Styraco wields the Styraco Sword of Stealth. He forms the Head, main torso, and legs of Dino Triblades. Dino Weapons The Dino Weapons (ウェポンザウルス・ダイノアームズ Weponsaurusu Daino Āmusu, Weaponsaurus DinoArms?) are Dino Knights that can become weapons outside of their dinosaur and warrior forms and attach to any Dino Knight. They were found on a strange island in a weird state and were nearly abducted by Gomez. Once Dino Tyranno and Dino Brachio got the three to remember their secret identities, they helped Dino Tyranno and Dino Brachio fend off the Drago Clones and the Dragozaurs. :*'Dino Pachy' (ソードサウルス Sōdosaurusu, Swordsaurus?) :Voiced by: Daisuke Ishikawa (Japanese), Wally Wingert (English) ::Dino Pachy's dinosaur form is a Pachycephalosaurus and his Dino Weapon mode is the Pachy Spike Sword. His sword form is first used by Tyranno, and later by Brachio after Dino Tyranno's upgrade. He was the only one trapped by Gomez, but was freed when he regained his memory. *'Dino Arch' (シールドサウルス Shīrudosaurusu, Shieldsaurus?) :Voiced by: Takehiro Murozono ::Dino Arch's creature form is an Archelon (a prehistoric sea turtle) and his Dino Weapon mode is the Arch Bone Shield. His shield form is first used by Dino Tyranno, and later Dino Brachio (and Dino Icthyo at one time) after Dino Tyranno's upgrade. He later falls in love with Dino Icthyo. *'Dino Kenty' (ドリルサウルス Dorirusaurusu, Drillsaurus?) :Voiced by: Nobuyuki Tanaka (Japanese), James Arnold Taylor (English) ::Dino Kenty's dinosaur form is a Kentrosaurus and his Dino Weapon mode is the Kenty Skeletal Drill. His drill form is first used by Dino Brachio and later used by Dino Stego. Others :*'Dino Icthyo' (ダイノイクチオ Daino Ikuchio?) :Voiced by: Miki Yoshino ::Also called "Theo," Dino Icthyo is another female Dino Knight (and the last to be discovered) who moves around well in water because her creature form is an Ichthyosaurus. She wields the Trident of the Tides and uses a bubble-themed attack on her enemies which she calls "Bubble Blast" and can also do a "Flipper Storm". Her legs can fold into a flipper to enable her to fight. Her fossil was worshiped by the people of Atlantis. *'Dino Ramph' (ダイノランフ Daino Ranfu?) :: A legendary Dino Knight and also called the Phoenix in some cultures, Dino Ramph is the most powerful but doesn't talk much, a creature who would rise to protect the Earth in her hour of need. A bird-like creature who cannot be destroyed. According to Dino Brachio, he can exert control over life force itself. At one point Diamond Ryugu harnessed his power for a weapon. He does have a warrior form which was also shown in magazine scans.[1] His creature form is a Rhamphorhynchus. Cybertronians These are the organisms from Cybertron . Autosaurs A group of robotic prehistoric creatures from Cybertron . The members are -: *Brontimus Prime - A parody of Optimus Prime , he is the leader of the Autobots and an Apatosaurus . *Ultra Megas - A Megalodon , he is the second - in - command . He is the parody of Ultra Magnus . *Lambee - The parody of Bumblebee , he is a Lambeosaurus . *Bulkhad - The parody of Bulkhead , he is a Hadrosaurus . *Styxscreen - The parody of Smokescreen , he is a Stygimoloch . *Rachetops - A Pentaceratops , he is the parody of Ratchet , amd he is the team,s technical expert . *Velocee - She is the Velociraptor parody of Arcee . *Wheelsaich - A Saichania , he is the parody of Wheeljack . *Ichtyide - An Ichthyostega , he is the parody of Ironhide *Dunk Out - A Dunkleosteus , he later joined the Autosaurs by betraying the Dinotrons and is the parody of Knock Out . Dinotrons *Megatron - He is the leader of the Dinotrons . As the parody of Megatron , he is a Megalosaurus . He was killed by the combined powers of Brontimus Prime with the power of the Holy Energon and Dino Tyranno with the Final Power Of The Ancients . *Soundwhale - He is a Basilosaurus . The second - in command , he is the parody of Soundwave . He was killed by Ultra Megas and Dino Ichthyo . *Stegalvatron - A Stegoceros , he is the parody of Galvatron . He was killed by Styxscreen , who thought him to give a bad name to all decent pachycephalosaurs and Dino Pachy as a Dino - Weapon . *Sunstorom - A Torosaurus , she is the parody of Sunstorm . She was killed when the Cerazaur Brothers caused a landslide . *Dirges - He is a Dire Wolf , and is the parody of Dirge . He was killed by Dino Mammoth . *Ratbar - He is a Baryonyx . He is the parody of Ratbat . He was killed by Velocee . Category:Dinozaurs Category:Superheroes Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:TV Series Category:Comedy Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Sequels Category:Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover movies Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Disney XD Category:Disney Category:Disney shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney Channel Movies Category:Dinosaurs Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers US